


About Mommy

by Passions



Series: Tarnished Hearts [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passions/pseuds/Passions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle buys a set of baby journals as a gift to Kathryn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Mommy

Belle smiled as she sat on her bed, afternoon sun shining through the windows, and opened up the book in front of her. Rather than her usual fare, this wasn’t a book for her to read, but one for her to write in. A baby journal that she planned to give to Kathryn and Ciarin for Christmas in a couple of weeks. 

She had bought two, actually, one for each baby. But they were so adorable, Belle couldn’t resist helping to fill out just the beginning of one of them, at least. 

The cover of the one spread out in front of her was soft and done in swirls of yellow, purple, and green, with a square in the middle for a picture, labelled ‘Our Little One’. A soft felt picture of a sleeping baby giraffe was stitched onto the bottom right corner.

The one left in the bag was equally cute, pale orange and blue plaid with white stitching around the picture area, it had a little felt pie stitched near the frame, proclaiming the baby to be a ‘Cutie Pie’. 

Belle had avoided the books made specifically for boys or girls. After all, they didn’t know the sex of either baby at the moment and even if they had, Belle didn’t much hold with stereotypes.

She couldn’t help the smile from returning again and again to her face as she looked through the book, examining all the different sections. Finally she turned back to the front and got to work.

‘All About Daddy’. She smiled at the thought of Ciarin as a ‘Daddy’. He was going to make a wonderful father, she was sure of it. Happily pulling one of the thick pens she had bought for this task out of its package, she set to work.

Daddy’s Full Name: Ciarin Domhnall Gold. His parents had clearly wanted to reinforce his Celtic roots since the last name didn’t make it obvious. Belle wondered if he would do the same with his children or if he would choose more common names.

Hair Colour: Brown. The streaks of grey running through it only enhanced the deep chocolate colour, really. She wondered if the baby she was carrying would inherit hair as soft as his was.

Eye Colour: Brown. That seemed like such an inadequate explanation of the warmth they exuded. They were a darker brown towards the edge of his irises, but next to his pupils they were almost golden. And even besides the colour she always found acceptance and caring - she refused to think love - in them.

Height: 5’7". Though he often quoted himself as being taller, she had spoken with his tailor a week or so earlier when she had thought about perhaps getting him some ties or similar things as a gift, and she had asked about Ciarin’s height out of curiosity.

She went through the rest of the questions, leaving the ones she wasn’t sure of the answer to so that he could fill them in himself, before moving onto the ‘All About Mommy’ section, humming happily as she worked.

Mommy’s Full Name: Isabelle Marie French.

Hair Colour: Brown.

Eye Colour: Blue.

Height: 5’2".

Belle stopped suddenly after writing down the height, bile rising in her throat. Kathryn was far more than 5’2" and while her eyes were blue, her hair was not brown. And that was certainly not her full name. Tears came to Belle’s eyes as she stared blankly at the page.

She had been aware for a little while now how much she liked Ciarin - he was so kind to her, how could she not? But her feelings for him clearly went a good deal deeper than ‘liking’ if she wanted to be a real mother to his child so much that she was subconsciously erasing Kathryn.

The ink on the page blurred as her tears welled and fell. She couldn’t fix the information in the book. It was ruined. And she couldn’t very well go asking for another one. How could she possibly explain that she had ruined this one by pretending to be more than she was?

She closed the book and pushed it off the side of the bed, pulling the covers over herself and curling around her barely noticeable bump. She wasn’t even four months along and she was already far more attached to this baby, and to Ciarin, than she had any right to be.

Kathryn was the baby’s mother, and Ciarin’s wife. She was Belle’s friend. And coveting her child and husband was how Belle repaid her for that friendship and her kindness. She nearly had to run to the bathroom as nausea swept through her at the thought.

By the time her hiccuping sobs had exhausted her, the sun had set and she slept.


End file.
